


Invisible

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem), GrunkleLover (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Gravity Falls Heart Break Series [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/GrunkleLover
Summary: Rick descends into his memory about his childhood friend.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I'd read this with this[ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vunm-W-ovLc) playing.

We met when we were born. Our mothers had us at the same time and our fathers were army buddies. We never left each other's sides. She would always grab my hand and drag me across New Jersey. I would follow her as she talked of amazing stories and how we should be so happy we were alive. She claimed it would be us verses the universe forever. I was dumb enough to believe her. She was smart enough to fool the entire world that we were okay just the two of us. I knew it was going to be over the minute I saw those twins walk into the debate competition. I knew our us verses the universe was over. It was now going to be me verses the universe. I sneered at the thought. I grabbed her hand instinctively. When she looked at me, her smile could have fooled me again if I hadn't known that it was enviable.

Her smile held my world; our multitude of nights looking up into the stars pointing upwards dreaming of other worlds that we'd explore together. Her eyes contained my soul. It described our handheld walks discussing advanced theories of mathematical equations to the candy shoppe where she'd order a chocolate milkshake and I'd get a jawbreaker. Her hands enclosed my heart. I never wanted to let go of her soft touch. I looked to her lips. They were so gentle. They were only mine since she had now grown past kissing her family. I could still feel her soft lips against my cheeks, finger tips, knuckles, nose, temples, and forehead. Every memory can incapacitated me. The way her hips swayed. The way she moved to a beat while we danced. I wish I could still feel her in my arms.

I saw the way the older twin looked at her. He immediately fell in infatuation with my love. I cannot blame him. She was amazing. She could logically dance around anyone. It was almost like she was a salsa dancer. You had to be mentally prepared for all her twists, turns, and shimmies. You had to know how to dance to her beat to even stand a chance. You had to learn how to lead and move with her. Almost no nerd was prepared for a beautiful woman to make the debate floor into a dance floor. I watched as he stumbled through his words to ask her out on a date. She didn't understand. That's why she skipped to me to tell me what was going on. I didn't want to hurt her. So I watched her go, I walked over to the bigger younger twin and told him, "H-h-he is in love and i-eh-eh-it's disgusting." I looked him straight in the eye and introduced myself. "He's going to break her heart. True love doesn't just show up like that," I continued. I could see he wanted to beat my ass for saying that, but I was right.

As time went on, she would cling to me more for support. She would cry to me asking why she wasn't good enough. I would hold her close. I kissed her head and rubbed her back. I hated seeing her in tears. I wanted to kill him. Then, she explained how she was with Stan. I felt it. I knew. Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy. They weren't the worst together either. He would drive the both of us home when Ford wasn't with him. They were always laughing. They matched. It was as if watching a movie. He could move and sway to her music effortlessly. They both loved each other so much that they loved the people the other loved.

Stan started to seek me out when Ford and her were busy. He would badger me with questions about her. We would walk to the candy shoppe. He greeted each person individually and ordered a root beer float. He liked it with extra whipped cream and two cherries. It mirrored her extra cream and no cherry. My heart continued sinking the more and more I helped him out. The was one day though that I knew that he had completely replaced my place as the holder of her heart. We were walking home when our normal bullies decided to come out as a larger group to harass us. Stan quickly pulled his car over, jumped over the hood, and decked one of the goons straight in the jaw. He, then, pulled her behind him and protected her. I knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, even if it meant he had to murder. Stan was fierce. I finished with the two that ganged up on me and caught back up to them. When we got to her stoop, her father opened the door to see the both of us beat up to hell and back with his daughter perfectly safe. He was used to seeing me, but Stan was a new one for him. When her father asked, I knew he feared that Stan and I fought for her. As Stan explained, her mother dragged me inside to care for my wounds. I watched Stan and her from the living room. She took care of him in the kitchen. Her hand lingered on the frozen peas longer than they would have with me. When she worked on his knuckles, she took her time and didn't speak to him. Compared to how she treated me, it was as if he was a man and I was just a child. I stood up and stormed home. Her mother fussing about me as I left, but I explained I just wanted to get home.

That night, we met on the roof right outside my window, like always. We looked up at the stars and I told her I was running away. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart, but seeing how she was with Stan only hurt me as well. I took a swig of my father's jack. "You know, I love you right? E-E-I just..." I belched my first drunken burp, "I just needa see the fucking world alright?!" I knew I hurt her, but she let me. She kissed my temple one last time before heading back home.

Even after meeting Diane and having Beth, I still found myself going secretly watching and checking up on her. I did that for years. It was this most recent time she saw me again. It was all because I brought Morty with me. That was a mistake in hindsight. She smiled and waved at me. She ran into my arms and held me... Just like she used to do. I smiled down at her small form. I introduced Morty. She told me how envious that I had children and grandchildren. She and Stan just have their grand niece and nephew. I nodded and laughed. She stepped out of my hold and reintroduced me to the man who stole my entire universe away from me. I smiled and greeted him just like old times.


End file.
